A Different Type of CrystalTentacle Love
by SParkie96
Summary: There's not so many Tetrax/Vilgax fics so, I decided to write one. Rated M. No Flames.


**A Different Type of Crystal/Tentacle Love**

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own one character. Nothing else.

Warning: Rated for language and Tentacle rape.

No Flames!

**

* * *

** Tetrax Shard snuck aboard the ship as quickly and quietly, hiding behind the walls. He turned his head to make sure the coast was clear before proceeding out into the main deck of the inside. He was sure Dark Rider's schematics were correct, then again, Sami was sick and he wasn't sure of how she got the data so quickly, but went for it anyway. He was supposed to retrieve an All Spark fragment for the Autobots back on earth and he was not here to fail.

"If I was an egotistical squid overlord, where would I hide something of high value?" Tetrax asked himself. He slowly made his way to the trophy room. In there, there was numerous numbers of different armor, including dino soldier uniforms without the bodies, a few Chimera armors, Alien skulls, empty Cybertronian shells, and even a few of Predator's species. Needless to say, Tetrax wasn't fazed, he shook his head and continued on,

"Scanners indicate that the fragment is close." his communications modular beeped.

"Perfect." Tetrax said. He followed the energy signal into a bed chamber of some sort, and it looked wide enough for five Myaxxs.

"What the frag?" Tetrax whispered, looking from his scanner and back to the dimly lit bed chamber.

"Looking for something, Traitor?" a voice hissed as a little crystal of light shown through the darkened shadows of the room. Vilgax approached the Petrosapien, the fragment in hand.

"Yes, in fact I am. And you appear to be holding it." Tetrax remarked as his hand turned into a crystal blade.

"If you want it. You're going to have to do me a favor." Vilgax said with a smirk. Tetrax's eyes narrowed into glaring slits, standing his ground.

"What do you request, space scum?" the diamond creature asked, his arm never leaving its target. Vilgax approached closer and put a hand on the blade pointing towards him, crushing it back into a hand. Tetrax winced and fell to his knees. Diamond skin or not, that still hurt like a bitch.

"Surprise, surprise, Shard. The Alpha bug becomes the lower prey." Vilgax said as he lifted the diamond head off of the floor.

"What's the matter, Shard? Does that hurt?" Vilgax snarled. Tetrax let out a pained grunt.

"Not at all." the Mercenary said with pride. Vilgax tightened his grip, inflicting more pain to the poor diamond head.

"How about now?" Vilgax smirked, enjoying the cracking he heard. Tetrax yelled out in pain.

"Yeah, that definitely hurt." Tetrax said through gritted teeth. Vilgax grabbed Tetrax by the back of his head and pinned the Petro to the wall, making sure the body's back was towards him.

"I am going to have so much fun with you, my pet." Vilgax hissed. Tetrax growled in refusal.

"I think not." Tetrax said and pushed himself and Vilgax off the wall. Vilgax busted his ass where as Tetrax flipped backwards and grabbed the fragment, running out of the door.

"Request back up?" the scanner asked.

"Abort! I can handle this on my own." Tetrax said stubbornly. He was mere meters of his ship, surely he could make it in time. He continued to run, his heavy footfalls beating in his head. 'Gotta get out of here.'

* * *

Dark Rider aka Sami Parker watched the monitors that were on Tetrax, "C'mon Tet, you can do it." Sami hoped, keeping her fingers crossed. Raphael came in and watched with her.

"He's not gonna make it." Raph said.

"Shut up! He will make it!" Sami said as she sniffled a bit. She coughed a bit too, "Man, this cold is kicking my ass."

* * *

Back to Tetrax, he's depretely running for his life. Dodging through every guard and laser that came his way.

"Got to get out of here!" Tetrax hollered as he continued to sprint. A blow to the end caused him to collapse to the ground. Seven-Seven stood proudly behind the fallen heap of crystal body.

"Very well, Seven-Seven. Put him in my bed chamber." Vilgax hissed. The hunter nodded and dragged the fallen Tetrax to the chamber.

* * *

"Tetrax! TETRAX!.........Damn it." Sami sighed as she tried getting her boss's signal. So far, no such luck.

"We.....we lost 'em." Sami said sadly as she hung her head in depression.

"I'll go get the body bag." Raph said.

"I call shovel!" Mikey yelled. Sami rolled her eyes and slammed the desk.

"ACHHOOOO!" Sami sneezed, flying out of her chair.

* * *

"Council to Hoverboard. Council to Hoverboard. Can you read me? Over." a voice in the comm. link called.

"Oh, what just happened?" Tetrax moaned. He couldn't move his arms.

"What the frag?" he hollered madly.

"Tetrax, come in, Tetrax!" the voice called.

"I'm here, Rider, what's the damage?" Tetrax asked,

"You blacked out." Sami said.

"You forgot to say over!" Mikey yelled.

"Shut up!" Sami hollered.

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to yell! Sheesh!" Mikey yelled.

"I don't have to yell? You're the one bothering me!" Sami hollered.

"Rider!" Tetrax called.

"Right, you, sorry. So far, the maximum damage done to your hide was a shattered arm. Not to be literal. It's still in one piece, just broken. I wish there were an easier explaination." Sami said.

"I wish you didn't have to explain it. Where's Myaxx?" he asked.

"Helping Ratchet with the- ACHOO!" Sami sneezed.

"Are you still ill?" Tetrax asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me! YOU got to get out of there!" Sami said.

"You're right. If only I knew how to get out of here." Tetrax said.

"Why not just sit back and relax? Stay awhile. As if you had a choice." Vilgax's voice hissed from the darkness.

"Vilgax." Tetrax said with malice in his vocals.

"Oh, hell no." Sami said.

"You don't need this anymore." Vilgax said as he crushed the communication unit on his suit, cutting him off from the Council's Mainframe.

"Stay off me, dirtbag." Tetrax commanded.

"Give me a reason why and I'll think about it. Then again, maybe not." Vilgax sneered.

"I'll incenerate your hide until it's seafood." Tetrax snarled. Vilgax let out a dark laugh.

"In your situation, you couldn't do a thing." the Chimera snickered.

"What do you want?" Tetrax asked.

"This!" Vilgax said as a tentacle shot through Tetrax's suit an into his backside. He let out a grunt of pain.

"The information and brain waves taste so sweet, Shard. It's like we've become one." Vilgax laughed. Tetrax twisted uncomfortably.

"Hm, the All Spark's location, where Dark Rider and Ben Tennyson live, Council Information. So delectable." the squid face said, clearly enjoying himself. Tetrax tried to squirm, but it made his current situation even more horrendous.

"Primus, kill me now." Tetrax pleaded, his voice raspy.

"Yes, feed me more information. I enjoy it." Vilgax said. A few moments later, Tetrax felt himself explode inside. He was exhausted.

"That was enjoyable. Here, you can have this. I look forward to doing this again sometime. Who knows? Maybe next time it'll be Tennyson or Parker." Vilgax chuckled darkly.

"If you lay a claw on either Sami or Ben, I will personally skin your ass alive." Tetrax said as he picked up the shard and hoverboarded back to the ship.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Sami asked when Tetrax arrived. Tetrax threw the fragment on the desk next to her. He picked her up by her upper arms.

"You are not permitted to go alone on missions that involve going on Vilgax's ship. Got it?" Tetrax said. Sami nodded. He placed her back into the seat. He then procedded to his office. Sami watched after him.

"What's his problem?" Mikey asked. Sami shrugged.

* * *

**One word, Ew. No Flames. Please Review and/or Favorite.**


End file.
